Green Goblin (Harry Osborn)
:Looking for another version of Harry Osborn? Check out the Harry Osborn and Green Goblin disambiguation pages. Harry Osborn was a friend of Peter Parker and the son of Norman Osborn. Harry later became Peter's enemy as the second Green Goblin. History Early life Childhood As a child Harry's father, Norman Osborn was never there for him because he was always to busy with his work at OsCorp. Harry grew up distant from his father and the two were never close. Later life Rooming with Peter Parker As a young adult Harry became friends with Flash Thompson. Norman later offered to pay for him to move into an apartment overlooking Central Park. However, Harry knew that Flash would be unable to room with him because his father demanded him to chose a roomate who was responsible. Harry then approached Peter Parker and asked him to be his roommate to which Peter agreed. Kidnapping Norman later hired Hobgoblin to assassinate the Kingpin. However, Hobgoblin betrayed Osborn and told Kingpin that it was Norman that hired him to kill him. Kingpin then offered Hobgoblin a job wich he accepted. Hobgoblin then went to Harry and Peter's apartment and kidnapped Harry and brought him to Crime Central where he was held prisoner. Kigpin then called Norman and told him that if he wants his son back he will give him all of his inventions. However, later on Hobgoblin was able to take over Kingpin's criminal empire and decided to hold Harry for ransom. However, Spider-Man was able to break into Crime Central and rescue Harry and return him to his father. Relationship with Mary Jane Peter Parker's responsibilities as Spider-Man later got in the way and could not give Mary Jane Watson the attention she deserved. Because of this Mary Jane broke up with Peter and began to date Harry. After Norman supposedly died in an explosion at OsCorp a new criminal showed up calling himself the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin then started to kidnap members of the OsCorp board of directors. When Mary Jane learned of this she started to believe that Harry was the Green Goblin and that he was doing this to avenge the death of his father. Peter Parker as well started to believe this. However, Spider-Man later learned that the Green Goblin was really Norman Osborn and that he survived the explosion at OsCorp. After dating for a while Harry proposed to Mary Jane and they got engaged. Harry got so excited that he publicly announced their engagement. Peter learned about their engagement through an article in the Daily Bugle. Later Peter was given an assignment to take pictures at an OsCorp event. During the night Mary Jane was able to pull Peter away from his work for a moment and talk to him. Mary Jane told Peter that she wanted to tell him about her engagement but Harry announced it to the press before she had a chance. At first Peter told Mary Jane that he was happy for her. However, Peter quickly told Mary Jane the truth, that he was wondering why it was Harry instead of him. Mary Jane answered that Harry made her feel special. Peter then asked if Mary Jane loved Harry. However, Mary Jane walked away as fast a possible so she wouldn't have to answer the question. Peter then realized that Mary Jane really didn't love Harry. Later at the OsCorp press conference Alistair Smythe arrived and kidnapped Norman Osborn who he blamed for his father, Spencer Smythe's, disappearance. As Smythe was about to leave with Norman, Kingpin's men arrived and were able to capture Smythe in their airship. However, Harry and Mary Jane were accidentally captured as well. When they got to Crime Central, Harry and Marry Jane were put in a cell. Mary Jane searched for a way to get out. However, Harry told her not to try and escape because the guards could kill them. However, they ended up being rescued by Spider-Man. Mary Jane then realized that she didn't really love Harry and she broke off their engagement. Peter and Mary Jane then began to date. Because of this Harry believed that Peter betrayed him and grew to resent his former friend. Powers and equipment Powers Equipment *'Goblin Glider:' *'Pumpkin bombs:' :*'Gas:' :*'Concussion:' :*'Fragmentation:' *'Goblin armor:' *'Shock gloves:' *'Goblin Robo Warriors:' In the comics While in college, Harry Osborn roomed with Peter Parker. During this time Harry became a drug addict. When Norman Osborn died, Harry found him and removed his costume. During this time Harry dated Mary Jane Watson. However, Mary Jane broke up with him because his father's death caused Harry to become unstable. Harry later learned that Peter Parker was Spider-Man and he donned his father's Green Goblin costume and kidnapped Mary Jane, Flash Thompson, and May Parker. Spider-Man defeated Green Goblin and when he was arrested he told everyone that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. However, this was dismissed as the ravings of madman. Harry later developed amnesia and forgot that Peter was Spider-Man. Harry later married Liz Allan and they had a son named Norman "Normie" Osborn. Harry later became the Green Goblin once again and started stalking Peter Parker. Harry then set a trap for Spider-Man and intended to kill him by blowing up a building. However, Mary Jane and his son were inside and he saved them. Harry then came to his senses and saved Peter as well. However, the Goblin Formula, Harry used was imperfect and he died because the formula poisoned him. Despite poisoning him the Goblin Formula was able to heal him after he died. Harry then came back to life. Harry also lost his memories of being the Green Goblin. Later, Norman Osborn became the Iron Patriot and formed his own team of Avengers known as the Dark Avengers. Norman offered Harry a spot on the team but he refused. However, Harry decided to join the Dark Avengers after learning that his girlfriend, Lilly Hollister, was pregnant. Harry even donned a suit of armor and took the name American Son. However, Harry soon learned that Norman planned on killing him to increase sympathy for the Dark Avengers. Harry also learned that the father of Lilly's baby was Norman, not him. In retaliation Harry donned the American Son armor and fought his father and defeated him. In the Ultimate comics Harry was Peter's friend. Harry dated Mary Jane. However, Mary Jane broke up with Harry and started dating Peter Parker. Angry at Peter Parker, Harry told Mary Jane that Peter had killed his father. However, the truth was that Harry killed Norman while he was the Green Goblin to save Spider-Man. Harry later injected himself with the Oz formula and confronted Spider-Man. Harry then burst into flames and transformed into the ultimate version of the Hobgoblin. S.H.I.E.L.D agents then arrived and shot Hobgoblin. However, Hobgoblin survived. Appearances 'As Harry Osborn' *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Tablet of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *Doctor Strange *Make a Wish *Enter the Green Goblin *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer *The Spot *Goblin War! *Turning Point 'As Harry Osborn & Green Goblin' Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:OsCorp staff